Summer Days
by missymise
Summary: Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Bobby spend their summer fighting off demons, getting into near death experiences, and remembering troubling memories from the past. In the meantime Dean falls into a forbidden romance which is hanging by a single thread, one wrong move could get Dean killed. Dean/Castiel.
1. Chapter 1: Cheers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of it's characters.**

**Warning: This story contains Destiel. (Dean/Castiel) **

**A/N: I hope you enjoy chapter one of Summer Days. **

**Chapter 1: Cheers**

ACDC played as a man stood in the summer heat, his hands covered in thick grease. He had been working on his beloved car, which he referred to as "baby". He inched his arm towards his forehead, he let out a deep sigh as he wiped away the sticky sweat.

The suns rays beat down on his brunette hair. Sweat trickled down his cheek swerving around his many freckles. He slid under his car mouthing the words to Back In Black as his younger brother walked up to his feet. The tall man stared down at his feet before saying, "Dean."

Dean was startled by his brother's sudden appearance and hit his head on the way out from under his car. "Damn it Sam." He hissed as he sat up and rubbed the small bump on his forehead. "What?" the green eyed man groaned as he stood up grabbing a rag from the top of his '67 Impala.

"Just checking up on you." He implied as he handed Dean a brown beer bottle. Dean wiped the sweat off of his neck with the worn rag then grabbed the bottle. "Thanks." He said as he sat on the hood of his car. His brother joined him as Dean popped the cap off of his beer, Sam did the same.

They clanked their bottles together, "Cheers" they said than drank from the dark brown bottles. Dean took his mouth away and let out a quiet "ah". "How's the car?" Sam asked looking down at the Impala. "It's almost done," Dean said looking at his brother.

"After I replace the tires Baby will be back on the road in no time." Sam smiled a bit and took another sip. "Any sign of Cas?" Dean asked. "I've been praying to him, but he doesn't come." Dean frowned as he took another sip of his beer.

"Hey Dean, Bobby said he has a job for us." Dean looked at his taller brother, "I'm going to get a head start, you can stay here and work on the Impala." He continued as he stood up. "You sure?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded then walked away towards Bobby's house. Dean sighed once more than took another sip of his cold beer. "Where are you feathery freak?" Dean prayed looking up at the blue sky. He sighed expecting no response and stood up.

"Hello Dean." A familiar voice said. Dean whipped around to see Castiel standing before him. "Cas?" Dean questioned. Dean put his beer down on the hood of his car and looked at the angel his blue eyes melting into his. "You answered." Dean said skeptically.

Cas nodded as Dean slid under his car again. Cas looked down, "Is there any way I can be of assistance?" Dean rolled out from under his car and stared at the angel above him. "You want to help me fix my car?" Dean chuckled. "I guess you can try." The angel crouched down and looked at Dean, his bright blue eyes burning into him. "What do you want me to do?" he asked as Dean sat up.

"First you can hand me my beer." He said running the rag across his forehead. The angel looked unaffected by the intense heat. "You shouldn't drink so much Dean." The angel looked a bit concerned as he grabbed the beer from the hood of the car. Dean took the beer from the angels hand and sighed.

"It's fine Cas." He thought about how much Cas cares about him then took a sip of his beer, now lukewarm from sitting in the heat. "Forget the beer," Dean said. "yuck." He slid back underneath the car, the aftertaste of the warm beer still in his mouth.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Review, follow, favorite. They mean a lot to me. uwu**


	2. Chapter 2: On the job

**Chapter 2: On the job**

After an hour or so of helping Dean with his car Castiel ascended back to heaven. Dean got in his car and turned the radio up as high as it could go. The sun being as bright as it was, Dean decided to put on sunglasses. The hunter glanced at himself in the mirror and smiled as he pulled out of Bobby's car yard.

He drove down the road as he sang along to Free Bird. "And this bird you cannot chaaange! Lord knows, I can't change!" he sang as he neared a turn. Tapping his fingers to the guitar solo, the hunter pulled into a driveway.

Dean fumbled to change into his FBI disguise as Sam walked out the door. "Dean!" he shouted.

Dean got out of the car and adjusted his tie, his sunglasses still on his face. "Are you wearing sunglasses?" Dean looked up at the tall moose. "What? You know you love them." Sam smiled a bit, "You look like Malibu Ken."

"Do not." Dean replied as they walked up the front steps. Sam knocked on the door and cleared his throat. A woman opened the door. She had long brown hair, big brown eyes, and a small birth mark under her right eye. She looked like she was in her early 30's.

"Can I help you?" She asked. The brothers held up their FBI badges, "Agents Williams and Donovan," Sam said as he slipped his badge back in his coat, "we'd like to ask you a few questions, Mrs. Johnson right?" Dean continued.

"Yes, sure." The woman said as she let the two brothers into her house. "Is this about Dan?" The woman asked looking a worried.

"Yes, I'm sorry for your loss Mrs. Johnson." Sam said. The brothers continued their investigation by asking various questions, then finally got the information they needed. "Thank you." Dean said as he and Sam walked out of the door.

"Cursed object?" Sam said as he looked at his older brother. "Well, lets go get rid of the damn thing." Sam nodded and walked towards the car. "Hey Sammy," Dean said, "we should do something fun after this case." Sam looked back at his brother.

"Yeah? Like what?" Dean opened the door to his beloved Impala and replied with, "let's go to the beach." Sam couldn't help but chuckle.

"We haven't been to the beach since when, '98? We don't even own any bathing suits." Dean smiled, "We'll buy some!"

Dean and Sam got in their cars. Sam had taken if different car due to the Impala having to be fixed. They then headed down the road to retrieve the cursed object and get rid of it. Dean decided as he was driving that he'll invite Cas too.

"He's probably never been to the beach," Dean thought. He then smiled to himself as he continued down the road. "This should be good." He said to himself.

**A/N: I hope you liked chapter two! I can't wait to write about them at the beach. Review, follow, favorite. It means a lot to me. uwu;**


End file.
